


What Could've Been

by Huffleduck7509



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleduck7509/pseuds/Huffleduck7509
Summary: If Sirius had been able to spend father's day with Harry.





	What Could've Been

Harry Potter woke work a start, immediately reaching for his glasses. Today was father's day! He had to get downstairs and start cooking breakfast for Sirius. 

He summoned all the ingredients, along with the dishes and utensils he would need to cook his godfather's favorite breakfast: French toast with bacon, fresh fruit and coffee. The egg covered slices of bread were floating onto the griddle when Harry heard Sirius coming down the stairs.

“Morning, Harry. What are you up to down here?” Sirius asked curiously, looking around the kitchen.

“Making my Godfather his favorite breakfast on father's day, that's all,” Harry replied, giving him a hug. “Happy father's day, Sirius. I'm so glad we've gotten to spend time together.”

“Thank you, Harry, and the feeling is quite mutual! I tell you every year you don't have to do anything for me, though.”

“And I tell you every year to shut up and eat your breakfast,” Harry replied. Sirius chuckled and took his seat at the table, his coffee landing in front of him, hot and ready. Harry magicked the plate of food over to Sirius, along with the maple syrup and fresh cantaloupe.

Sirius looked down at the food, and then at Harry. “Looks and smells as delicious as always, Harry. Thank you. And to Molly!” he added, knowing Molly had taught Harry a couple tricks over the years. Harry sat down and happily began to eat breakfast with his Godfather.


End file.
